Magroth
Chronology *Previous boss: None *Succeeding boss: Broken Dragon **Title/Rank: Ancient Demon Overview Magroth is an ancient demon. He is the first boss you encounter in your journey, found in Level 10 - The Severed Mountain. He however, cannot be defeated on that level, as he disappears in a puff of smoke once he reaches 50% of his maximum HP and retreats to Level 11 - The Siege of Anderhelm, where he can be defeated once and for all. He is one of the bosses that appears on Trials, along with The Broken Dragon and Elban. Story Demon's peace Ancient demon used to be quiet, once ago. He lurked with his minions in Elderath's mountain peaks. These creatures loved to keep fire in their lands, defended them with all they had. That was until the coming of an evil master. Corruption core When the evil wizard started to take over most lands, he knew his priorities and with the control of the Broken Dragon in the dens, he easily found help on the surface so he can control his minions through the beast's presence. And so he did. Ancient Demon Ancient demon was born once again, seeing himself rise with the echoes: "Ragadam...". Elderath hasn't known peace since. The demon was corrupted and Ragadam immediately started to give orders, even by not being there - on Elderath. Magroth was the biggest thread for living humans on the surface, when finding no safe place to hide from his demons. Slay the beast A local hero is on his way to set Elderath free. It's unclear if the beast will fall. Many determined ones tried their best, and failed. Not only slaying the beast, but making the way to the Severed Mountain was a thread. If the beasts will fall, Ragadam's control over most of Elderian plains will be removed, it's the question of Determination... Abilities Magroth uses 4 abilities: *Charge: An arrow appears on screen, protruding from Magroth. After a small cast time, he rushes in that direction to the end of the arrow. it does 300% of weapon damage and stuns all targets in his path for 4 seconds *Meteor Shower: Magroth raises his arms and small meteors fall from the sky. Small red patches can be seen where the meteors will land. Deals deals 1500% of weapon damage upon impact. *Enrage ability: Increasing his damage by 300% and doubling his attack speed. Magroth does not possess the Enrage ability while under level 35. *Break Free: Magroth removes existing Crowd Control Effects (if any), and becomes immune to further Crowd Control for 4 seconds. Tips and Strategies *Magroth is the simplest of all the bosses. He's big, slow, and dumb. Of all the bosses, he has rather high health and power, but that only matters if you get hit. Just move out of the way of Charge and Meteor Shower and keep attacking. *For ranged characters (Mage and Bounty Hunter), all you need to do is kite him properly in order to not die. *A high-leveled Warrior can also kite him, but has to be a little more careful. Alternatively, you can face-tank him and out-heal his DPS. (Though you should be careful once he Enrages, as his damage triples and can easily kill you if you don't dodge.) *However, once Magroth escapes to Anderhelm, he can receive aid from the west and south towers in the way of healers and summoners. If you clear the towers before you encounter Magroth, he won't receive aid in this way. Trivia *He has his own voice actor, not like many bosses. Yet he is the only boss that has a voice actor. *Magroth is coded to disappear at 50% health. If, however, the player has 2 or so Maggie and stun abilities, they can silence/stun him when he's supposed to leave and nuke him down before he recovers, making Level 10 one of the easiest ways to farm high level gear, because the Magroth in Level 10 has the same drop rates in Level 11. Category: Experience Category:Bosses Category: Story Category:Guides